


[Podfic of] burn with your faith or don't even bother by aguntoaknifefight

by originally reads (originally)



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Body Horror, F/F, Fisting, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Religion Kink, Unrequited Love, Wax
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27166037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/originally/pseuds/originally%20reads
Summary: Author's summary:Agnes thinks this is her punishment. Jude thinks that’s bullshit, but she’s happy to oblige.
Relationships: Agnes Montague/Jude Perry
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5
Collections: Pod_O_Ween 2020





	[Podfic of] burn with your faith or don't even bother by aguntoaknifefight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [carboncopies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carboncopies/gifts).
  * Inspired by [burn with your faith or don't even bother](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17565302) by [aguntoaknifefight (Lilith_Childe)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilith_Childe/pseuds/aguntoaknifefight). 



> A treat for carboncopies. Happy pod-o-ween!

[Download MP3 (sound effect version)](http://originally.nu/podfic/%5BTMA%5D%20burn%20with%20your%20faith%20\(soundscape%20version\).mp3) | [Download MP3 (voice only)](http://originally.nu/podfic/%5BTMA%5D%20burn%20with%20your%20faith%20or%20don't%20even%20bother.mp3) | Duration: 00:11:20

**Author's Note:**

> Image credit: [PICT0062 by Marilylle Soveran](https://www.flickr.com/photos/86953562@N00/3232225564/)
> 
> Sound effects credits:  
> [Slow synth background 1](https://freesound.org/people/Speedenza/sounds/203922/) by Speedenza  
> [Fire (from a nettle)](https://freesound.org/people/urupin/sounds/178813/) by urupin  
> [Fireplace](https://freesound.org/people/leosalom/sounds/234288/) by leosalom  
> [bubbling wax](https://freesound.org/people/kasguz/sounds/371975/) by kasguz  
> [wax drops foley](https://freesound.org/people/BillyOftenWilliamPalmer/sounds/431540/) by BillyOftenWilliam


End file.
